A cup of Berry
by QuinnSalvatore
Summary: They fell in love in a coffee shop, and the rest was history.
1. Berry in the city

When the clock struck 7.45pm on that late November's night, Rachel Berry was pressed against the warmth of her mattress and gripping onto her duvet with all her might. The very idea of going outside and facing the cold weather made a deep frown crease onto her forehead. It was the kind of weather that made you crave hot chocolates by the fire, but Rachel didn't have a fireplace – and with the recent influx of vegan hot chocolate prices going up, she'd have to settle for tea. She could hear the wind as it hit hard against her window, making it shake and threaten to simply smash open, but she tried to focus on the positive. The positive was that she didn't really mind the night shift, and maybe more importantly, she was lucky to get it. Because getting a job in New York city was hard enough without the constricted availability that NYADA had left her. It seemed that the only places that were looking for people to work late at night were the kind of places that Rachel just didn't think she belonged in. Maybe more importantly the kind of places that Andrew disapproved of. She didn't have the guts to tell him that she was working in a coffee shop in Brooklyn. She knew what her boyfriend would say, and how he'd protest that he had enough money for the both of them. But it wasn't his money, he was still at Columbia, it was his family's money. Money that Rachel didn't want to take, and if she was being honest – didn't _need _to take. It would just be greedy of her. Or so she tried to remind herself every time she passed a new red coat to replace the battered old one that currently hung solemnly on her door frame.

Rachel had somehow managed to afford an apartment for her second year at NYADA. Maybe it was because she was willing to scrape up every penny she had just to escape the confides of college living, but maybe it was because her home wasn't exactly lavish. She and Andrew spent what little time they actually had together at his, that's how it had always been – that's how Rachel believed it would always go. She hadn't even introduced him to her dads, and it wasn't even because she was worried what he and his family would think – it was what _her _dad's would think that scared Rachel the most. She didn't actually believe that Andrew was wrong for her, but she could her fathers' voices already. _He's just not the one_. All these thoughts took place in her little corner away from the world. The apartment was a studio one and fairly open plan, which in less fancy terms just meant it was one room. None the less, the kitchen area was big enough for her to adventure with new recipes and the bedroom area was tucked away with mild discretion, and even the sofa and TV was enough for those Friday nights spent cuddled up with the cat watching Broadway reruns. Olive had been a recent addition to her Brooklyn home, but an addition none the less. The one eyed cat with matted grey fur had succumbed a small place in Rachel's heart, and she probably loved it more than she should, especially when she had to leave it for shifts.

The Big Bean was the cocoon that Rachel spent 8pm till 2pm at, every day except for Sunday's and Mondays. She'd make an effort to get earlier shifts when she could and sometimes she'd even offer to stay later, even though she hated closing the shop. But it paid the bills, and it paid for the transport and the food – and it could always be worse. Something that Rachel had been telling herself a lot lately. It wasn't so bad though, working at the Big Bean. Sure it was tough when someone spilled their drink or claim you got their order wrong – or even worse when it was rush hour and you swear you'll kill the next person whose order takes longer than a minute to say. But the owner was nice and so were her co-workers. The fact it was close to home and she got to have free coffee every morning helped a lot too. But that night Rachel didn't feel like slipping on her working slacks and pulling on her white t-shirt with that odd logo. She just felt like calling it a night and watching friends with olive. As if it was a sign she heard the vibrate of her phone and reluctantly stretched over to look at the bright screen, which read the name of the last person she wanted to talk to right now.

"Andrew?" She mumbled, quickly sitting up and clearing her throat to sound just that little bit more alive. Olive hissed in protest of the disruption and frowned at the fact she got moved from her prime sleeping position by Rachel's chest. Bitterly she sprawled herself on the pillow as Rachel frantically tried to calm herself. It was her first relationship and somehow she'd already worked out that things probably weren't meant to be like this.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone?" he asked in that upper east side accent that indicated years of private school and uniform. Rachel had grown to love it, or at least convince herself that she did. She knew she didn't exactly have the Lima tongue, but she somehow remained to feel inadequate even in the smallest thing such as pronunciation.

"I'm sorry, it must've not come through" she explained earnestly. "What's up?"

"I'm going to pick you up in ten, okay? My parents have just flown back and I was thinking it was time for an introduction." She could tell that he was outside and busy, but the wonder of what he was up to was fully diminished by the fear that followed what he'd just proposed. The idea of Andrew's parents had loomed over Rachel's every subconscious moment, even sinking into her dreams. The dread she felt for the judgment to come was unexplainable – and actually meeting them would take days if not weeks of mental and physical preparation. She stared at her reflection in the mirror with disgust, the bags under her eyes seemed more visible than she'd hoped and her hair seemed to lie as flat as a rug. She silently sighed with anxiety. The fact that she couldn't actually miss this shift because her rent was in next week was just another problem on her mind – her throat grew dry as she panicked for an excuse.

"Andrew don't you think it's a bit soon...I mean they've only just landed and maybe they want to rest and-"

"They're back from London Rach, the time difference means its practically morning for them" he scoffed and Rachel sunk lower into her bed.

"Of course" she weakly replied almost accepting defeat. But then something happened. Rachel Berry's eyes skimmed over her beauty counter and landed straight onto a photo of her the day she got accepted to NYADA. She focused her eyes as she looked at the girl in the same old red coat. But it wasn't the same girl, no matter what coat, because that girl with the bright smile was brave and she was strong and she certainly didn't back down to anyone – even her boyfriend. With a sharp breath from the bottom of her lungs Rachel squeezed her eyes shut as she prepared to do the unthinkable. "Andrew – I can't. I have to go to work today, and I know meeting your parents is more important but I can't miss another shift. And I know you don't understand why...but I just can't and that's that. You know I'd love to meet them, and if you could just give me a heads up in advance I promise I'll be there for that. But not tonight, okay?" she breathed out heavily and hoped for the best, blocking out the anxious thoughts that threatened to pour in. But even if she didn't do it for herself, she did it for that girl in the picture. If she wasn't going to let this city destroy her, she certainly wasn't going to let a guy do it. Rachel's heart came back to a healthy pace as Andrew seemed to mutter something of agreement and then hang up the phone. Even though it wasn't exactly the revelation worthy response she'd hoped for, it meant that he didn't mind that much – and more importantly, she was off the hook. Triumphantly she leaped off the bed with a new found energy and made her way swiftly to the bathroom, attempting not to think about the fact she was already late and just get ready. Quicker than usual Rachel had managed to slip on her humble uniform and tie her hair up, even applying a dapple of make up since that always seemed to improve tips whether she liked it or not. As she rushed out of the door grabbing her bag and coat she felt a new sense of empowerment, meeting the cold and fresh New York air with almost a new outlook in life. Rachel didn't know why, but there was something about tonight that felt _right. _Little did she know, this very night, would change her life forever.


	2. I'm her Girlfriend

Quinn Fabray squinted her eyes as she tackled her way through the busy streets of New York city in the rain. It splashed down in the kind of big drops that went straight through your clothes and made you feel cold to the bone. She couldn't remember the weather ever getting so bad in Greenwood, but then again nothing ever got _really _bad in Greenwood. It sort of just stayed the same, managing to always remain at a constant state of boredom. Quinn supposed it was better than Ohio, which had been her parent's second choice. Sometimes she wondered how her life would've been different if they did end up moving there, but maybe then it wouldn't have brought her to this very moment – a moment that she appreciated more than anything. Quinn's decision to move to New York wasn't one she'd been planning all her life, simply because it never seemed to be an option. The rules stated that she'd end up going to some small community college, work in a shop or as a *reel estate, get married, have kids – and that was that. It was only when her photographer teacher told her she was good enough for NYU that the idea suddenly sparked, and from then on Quinn couldn't remember a life before it – and couldn't imagine a life without it. The months that followed were a gruelling system of application and portfolio building, with the ever hovering doom of rejection floating above her head. Though Quinn didn't exactly like to think badly of her parents, she couldn't help but feel that they almost hoped that she'd get rejected and spend her life in Greenwood. Part of her liked to believe it would be because they'd miss her, but part of her knew there were other reasons. Other reasons that she didn't like to admit. But somehow, against the odds, Quinn had made it. And even though she was already 19, Quinn believed that her life had only started last year, when New York gave her a breath of life and taught her who she was.

As the rain continued to pour down in a heavy and constant pour Quinn feared for the safety of not only her shoes but also her portfolio, even though it seemed snug enough in her satchel. Taking an instant flee towards the shelter of the shop covers she saw the dim glow of a coffee shop and let out a sweet sigh of relief and delight, deciding that this would reach the criteria for a cup of over prized coffee. She did promise herself to save the treat for a rainy day. As she weaved her way through the buzz of traffic on the road she nipped desperately through the glass door, only to be welcomed to the soft chime of the bell above the door and the sweet smell of cinnamon and coffee drafting through the warm air. There was something about the little shop that made Quinn's heart warm up with a sense of home, even if it was nothing like the places in Greenwood. The walls had just the right combination of honey colour and wood panelling, whilst the diner layout and brown leather boots had just the perfect balance of rustic and old new York. She looked at her watch and then around the shop, making sense of the number of people there. She didn't think 11.30pm was exactly a common time to grab some food but none the less the place didn't seemed too abandoned. In the far right she could make out a man who was reading his newspaper with such intent that Quinn had a strong desire to see what was so interesting. He was plump and wore an old working jacket, his ginger matted hair kept close to his freshly pink face – an indicator that he was one of the more recent characters to walk into the shop from the harsh outside. In the first booth from the back Quinn could see a couple, and though they weren't the sort of couple that maybe people wrote novels about – they seemed content and happy in a mild silence. Both were indulged in some sort of paper work, taking small sips from large mugs in between, only the quiet hum of the odd comment keeping them in each other's company. Closer to the door was a lady in about her thirties with large bags under her eyes. Sometimes Quinn liked to imagine what sort of lives strangers in this city lived, and from her anxious attire and nervous shaking of the hand that held her cup Quinn didn't dare to think up a back story. A guy around her age smiled in acknowledgement behind the long counter and Quinn decided that the bar seats that decorated it would be the best place to escape too. Making her way across she collapsed her bag gently to the floor before climbing onto the stool with ease and removing her scarf and coat, a glow of comfort filling her as she settled into her new home. Scanning the menu Quinn settled on a hearty waffle sundae for dinner and a shamefully plain cup of white coffee.

"You got your order?" the gawky boy asked softly with a light accent. He had large spectacles that balanced on an unusually large nose. He was tall and slim and his muddy hair lay playfully on top of his head. There was something incredibly innocent in his eyes and his whole attire and light soft voice made Quinn wonder if he was old enough to work here. None the less she nodded and told the boy her order, catching sight of his name tag and making a note to call him Alex next time. Quinn wasn't exactly accustomed to eating out, or at least she wasn't till she moved here, but she always made sure to be respectful to anyone. Waiters included. Waiters especially actually, since they bought her food.

The smell of waffles from the kitchen door on her right came as a delightful surprise to Quinn since it felt like she'd only ordered a moment ago. It seemed to happen a lot to her when she was reading, and she always carried a book in her bag. She'd indulge in just a page or two and then before she knew it an hour had flown past. Nearly nothing would stop Quinn from reading, but coffee and waffles was a sharp exception to this. she suddenly regretted not having ordered bacon. But as the blondes head flicked up to see if it was her food she wasn't met with the excepted Alex, no, someone _very _different was walking towards her. The petite girl had a slender figure that was hugged tightly in what Quinn gathered to be the shops uniform, but somehow the small checked apron that tied across her waist made it her own. The way that her chestnut hair bounced effortlessly with every elegant step was so intriguing that Quinn couldn't help but stare. It was more than the hair though, because the moment the girl's perfectly angled face glanced up at Quinn's, she felt a sudden twinge of panic in the pit of her stomach at those chocolate eyes. She quickly regained consciousness of her actions and swallowed away all traces of anxiety, hoping she wasn't blushing, and ferociously confused to as why she would be. Quinn quickly ducked her head down and pretended to scan the pages of her book, but in comparison to the girl she just saw even C. seemed boring.

"Waffles and coffee?" The girl asked in a voice that let Quinn know two things at once, one – she was definitely tired, and the second – she wasn't from New York. With a gulp of faith Quinn stopped hiding under her hair and glanced back at the waitress with as much as confidence as she could manage, beaming a smile that was perhaps a little too much for a simple thank you.

"Yep, that's for me" Quinn quickly added with hastened panic, resulting in a soft and silent chuckle from the girl. She almost dared to catch sight of her name tag but as she realised where it would be another deep crimson blush threatened to flush over the blonde.

"Here you go" The waitress said, sliding over Quinn's plates onto the place in front of her. "Good order by the way, I definitely recommend the waffles" she added before slipping back into the kitchen. Quinn would've felt a pang of embarrassment if it wasn't for the fact that she recognized a trace of a similar blush on the other girls cheek. Which almost made it okay. Almost. She was entranced by her and it wasn't in the way that made her want to make up a life for her. Quinn didn't want to imagine what she and her life was like, she wanted to _know. _She didn't want to make her unreal, it seemed that it wouldn't be just to make someone like that into a character in her mind. She wondered why she couldn't just start up a conversation with her, since confidence had never been an issue with the blonde. But somehow the question of why she was so eager to know the waitress made the prosper of trying to too risky. Quinn decided to leave it. She was probably too tired and perhaps starting to read too many books. With a thought of defeat she returned back to the next page of her book and her waffles, deciding she'd have to settle with Lewis after all.

When Quinn's eyes next fell upon the clock she felt a gasp of worry as she couldn't believe her own eyes, surely it couldn't have been nearly one already? She checked her watch just in case and felt a hurl of panic as she accepted the time. College dorms weren't exactly strict when it came to you coming back at a certain time, but they did want to have some sort of estimate of when you were planning to get home. Quinn's estimate was about three hours ago. She was filled with thoughts of buses to take and work that was in for tomorrow and the fact she also had to phone her parents when suddenly the kitchen door opened once again. But Quinn didn't have time to wander in her thoughts anymore. Slinging her satchel over her shoulder after climbing back into her shelter of winter clothing, she got out the cash for her meal and left a generous tip she probably couldn't afford, with the silent promise that she'd definitely come back here. She smiled goodbye to the very sleepy Alex who seemed to be subtly indulging in some sort of card magic trick in one end of the shop, and then said goodbye to her little new home – already missing the aroma of Christmas and the taste of the perfect waffle. With the thought of that very waffle still in her head Quinn felt herself stumble onto a scene outside of the restaurant in the doorway of a closed shop. In the dim light of only a street lamp she knew by the tone of the conversation that she should speed up, but something caught her eye and made her stay frozen in the darkness. Those same brown eyes. Instantly Quinn pressed herself up against the alleyway that separated the closed shop and the cafe and hoped that the light of the bright lamp above wouldn't disclose her whereabouts. She couldn't see the waitress anymore but she could just make out the conversation, since there wasn't anyone out on the streets.

"I told you, Finn, I'm flattered – I really am – but I just don't see you..." The waitress voice trailed out into a hushed murmur but Quinn could still make out the anxiety hidden in the tone. She was trying to hide it, she could feel it. But Quinn didn't know what was going on, and from her angle she couldn't see anything either, only an oddly familiar figure blocking her view of the girl from the cafe. His voice was gruff and overbearing, something more animal like than human, and as much as Quinn tried she just couldn't make out any of his words. She pressed herself against the brick wall as she tried to peak out, failing to do so every time, that was until she heard it. The cafe girls protest was loud and clear, and whether she was saying 'get off me' or something else, Quinn suddenly fully understood the full situation that was at hand, making her leap from her hiding place and walk up the girl, linking her arm through hers and staring back at the man who in the light she made out to be the plump man from the cafe. He seemed startled by her presents, and so did the girl – but in a good way. Quinn could almost feel her fear through the red coat she wore, the light shake of nervousness pouring through the barely skin touching connection. Quinn stood tall as she looked from the girl to the man.

"Sorry I was grabbing my coat, are you ready to go?" She asked the girl before looking at the man with a raised eyebrow "what's going on?" she asked with much more confidence in her voice than she believed she could manage. The brunette next to her seemed to light up with reassurance.

"Finn was just trying to make a move on me again, and I'm going to have to tell the manager you're not allowed back if you do –" The girl explained, her dark lashes tracing the pavement as she confessed the situation. Quinn's hazel eyes pierced through the chubby man whose greasy ginger hair seemed ever more slick in this lighting.

"Don't ever touch her again, okay?" she stated in a threatening voice. It was bold and strong and everything that Quinn hoped it would be. The man slung his large fingers into his pocket with a roll of his overly large shoulders.

"And who are you?" He spat out questioningly. Quinn's throat grew dry as she flickered her eyes from him to the ones next to her.

"I'm her girlfriend"

The moments that followed felt like they'd last forever, but eventually the large man seemed to admit defeat and sulk off back home, with the threat that he'd never come back – which seemed like a perfectly good promise to both of the girls. Once he'd left it seemed to be only them two under a streetlight in a part of New York that was hidden to most, but felt like it was the most perfect place to be.

"Thank you for that, I really appreciate it. He's been hassling for a few weeks now and in all honesty I just didn't know how to handle it" the brunette shrugged as she looked up at Quinn with a smile of appreciation. "I'm Rachel by the way"

"Quinn." The blonde replied, the corners of her mouth flicking softly up into a smile. "And no problem, it's the least I can do after those waffles" she added with a smirk gazing back at the girl. She felt her left hand grow heavy as the watch reminded her that it was time to get back to life, no matter how much she didn't want this moment to end. "I better get home, but I'm going to come back" she explained, suddenly feeling the cold of the night in all one go.

"Okay, good" Rachel confirmed with a beaming grin as the two girls made their separate ways home back to their lives. Just as Quinn was about to turn a street corner the sound of her name being called made her turn around. The little figure in the red coat put stood a good distance away, but still an audible one.

"Promise?" She shouted, her red coat lifting in the motion of her breath.

"Promise what?" Quinn called back with a deep smile painted onto her face, she was glad that the darkness and space between them wouldn't let Rachel see it.

"Promise that you'll come back?"

"I promise"

Quinn had never meant a word more. And little did she know that one cup of coffee would lead to a lot of more promises. Promises that would make her feel like her life had begun all over again, and this time, it would be better than ever before.


End file.
